Große Fee
Die Großen Feen sind ein wichtiger Bestandteil einiger bisher erschienenen Zelda-Spiele. Persönlichkeit Große Feen sind großzügige Wesen, die Menschen bei ihre Problemen immer unterstützen und fühlen sich immer dazu bereit. Wenn eine Große Fee erscheint, lacht sie und freut sich über ihren Besuch. Große Feen sind schlaue Wesen und wissen vieles, was in Hyrule und in Termina bereits geschah oder gerade geschieht. Da sie immer freundlich und großzügig sind, lehnen sie böses Verhalten ab. Sie würden Verbündungen mit den Bösen ebenfalls ablehnen. Außer mit den guten Regierungsherrschen der einzelnen Gebiete. Man kann ihnen auch nichts vormachen. Sie wissen selbst, was der Mensch für Probleme hat. Fähigkeiten Große Feen sind mächtiger als normale Feen, die man in Hyrule oder in Termina begegnen kann. Sie sind in der Lage Link vollständig zu heilen und seine Magiemanakraft wird auch vollständigt. Eine Große Fee ist auch in der Lage Link Gaben zu verleihen. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask schenkt sie Link das Feenschwert. Zu den Gaben gehören Verleihung der Magiemanakraft, neue Schwerttechnik, doppelte Magiemanakraft und Verdoppelung der Abwehrstärke. In Ocarina of Time werden die Große Feen Link Dins Feuerinferno, Farores Donnersturm und Nayrus Umarmung schenken, wenn er sie besucht. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask erfährt Link, dass Große Feen aus kleinen Feen bestehen. Auftritte ''The Legend of Zelda left Die Große hat hier ihren ersten Auftritt. Sie erscheinen nördlich, westlich, östlich oder südlich von Wäldern oder an andere Orte. Ihre Aufenthaltsorte können erkannt werden, wenn sich Link ein Teich sieht. Link muss sich dem Teich nähern und sie erscheinen. The Adventure of Link Bitte vervollständigen A Link to the Past right Große Feen sprechen mit Link, wenn er erscheint. Ihre Feen-Quellen sind öfters unter Büsche versteckt. Man kann ihre Quellen auch in einige Höhlen auffinden. Einige Feen-Quellen besitzen auch versteckte Wege, die zu andere Items führen können. Wenn Link verletzt eine Große Fee besucht, dann wird sie Link seine Verletzungen heilen. Die Magiemanakraft wird nicht vervollständigt. Link's Awakening left ''Bitte vervollständigen ''Ocarina of Time 120px|right Die Große Fee erscheint in ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time erstmals in 3D. In Ocarina of Time gibt es vier Feen-Quellen, wo sie sich auch aufhalten. Es gibt auch in Ocarina of Time Feen-Brunnen, aber dort wird man sie nicht begegnen. Ihre Quellen befinden sich im Wüstenkoloss, Schloss Hyrule, Gebirgspfad und an der Zoras Quelle. Die Großen Feen werden Link dort Gaben verleihen, wie z.B. verbesserte Schwerttechnik. Damit eine Große Fee erscheint, muss zuerst Zeldas Wiegenlied gespielt werden. Bei Heilung wird die Magiemanakraft vervollständigt. ''Majora's Mask left|120px In Termina gibt es fünf Feen-Quellen. Eine in Nord-Unruh-Stadt, Dämmerwald, Pic Hibernia, im Westen der Schädelküste und im Ikana Canyon. In diese Quellen werden die Großen Feen nicht erscheinen, weil Horror Kid ihre Körper zersplitterte. Damit sie ihre Macht gewinnen können, muss Link die Verirrten Feen fünfzehn von ihnen aus den vier Tempeln finden. In jedem Tempel befinden sich 15 Verirrte Feen. Nachher kann Link alle gefundene Feen zu ihre Quelle bringen, damit die übrigen Feen sich mit den fehlenden Feen vereinen. Für die Rettung kann Link eine Belohnung bekommen. In Unruh-Stadt gibt es nur eine Verirrte Fee. *Erste Rettung (als Deku-Link) in Unruh-Stadt: Magieverleihung, Große Blasen kann Link in Deku-Form schießen. *Zweite Rettung (als Mensch) in Unruh-Stadt: Feen-Maske *Dritte Rettung im Dämmerwald: Verbesserte Wirbelattacke *Vierte Rettung im Pic Hibernia: Verdoppelung der Magiemanakraft *Fünfte Rettung in der Schädelküste: Verdoppelung der Abwehrstärke *Sechste Rettung im Ikana Canyon: Feenschwert als Geschenk Die ''Oracle-Spiele right ''Four Swords left ''The Wind Waker 150px|right Hier sind diese in Feen-Cordialen zu finden. Sie erhöhen das Limit von einem Gegenstand und sorgen somit dafür, dass man mehr von diesem Gegenstand haben kann. ''Four Swords Adventures left The Minish Cap right Twilight Princess'' In der Drillhöhle in der Gerudo-Wüste erwartet sie Link nach jeder 10. Ebene. Gelangt man dorthin, lässt sie kleine Feen in einem bestimmten Gebiet frei. Diese heilen ihn dann. Link kann sie auch in einer Flasche aufbewahren. Hat man alle Ebenen der Höhle gemeistert, schenkt die Große Fee Link Feentau. Kategorie:Fee Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Charaktere aus: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Four Swords Adventure Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Four Swords Kategorie:Charaktere aus: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Charaktere aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Charaktere aus: The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Charaktere aus: The Wind Waker Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Hyrule Warriors Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Twilight Princess